With the incessant development in technology, the definition of display devices (liquid crystal displayer (LCD) or liquid crystal display TV, for example) has been increased steadily. A LCD TV in the market is usually provided with a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) plug or display port interface to be connected with a computer or other video device. The HDMI interface supporting a definition up to 1600×1200 is using the HDMI electrical connector, which has 19 pins. On the other hand, the display port interface is the next generation of interface for such an application, supporting a definition up to 2560×1600, which employs a display port electrical connector having 20 pins.
It is conceivable that, as a result of generation shift, a LCD TV will have both a HDMI interface and a display port interface for consumers. However, the current electrical connectors for HDMI or display port have different numbers of pin and thus cannot be shared between them. It is therefore necessary to design a new electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned drawback.